The Co-Optional Podcast
The Co-Optional Podcast '(formerly The Game Station Podcast) is a weekly podcast that used to be hosted by the late TotalBiscuit (Cynical Brit), Jesse Cox and Brooke Leigh (Dodger or PressHeartToContinue). The podcast is now streamed on Gena Bain's Twitch.tv channel on Tuesdays and uploaded onto TotalBiscuit's and/or Gena Bains YouTube channel on the following '''Thursday/Friday '(streaming day and date vary and change). Recently clips from the Co-Optional Podcast and TGS podcast have been taken and animated by Julian. Julian was previously hired by Polaris to make the introduction to the podcast and later produce animated episodes for the channel. Since the podcast moved, these videos moved too and Julian has taken to Patreon due to Polaris no longer hiring him. Read more on The Co-Optional Animated here. Cast Note: Appearances count the TGS Podcast and Co-Optional Podcast as one because beyond name they are the same show. Hosts * TotalBiscuit (Former Permanent Host) Episodes * Dodger (Permanent Host) Episodes * Jesse Cox (Permanent Host) Episodes * Wowcrendor (Regular guest) Episodes * Gena Bain (Permanent Host) Episodes Recurring Guests Note: If two channel guests (e.g. two ContinueShow guests) appear on the same podcast they will be counted as 1 appearance. Two Time Guests Miracleofsound One Time Guests * - This guest has appeared during episodes but I only count an entire episode where they are featured as the main guest as an appearance. Spin off content The Co-Optional Lounge An add-on the Co-Optional Podcast, the lounge is the hosts and guests of the Co-Optional Podcast playing table top games, co-operative games or anything else they could play with one another. So far there has only been one two part match of Battlestar Galactica played using Table Top Simulator. Read more here. A co-optional lounge episode containing 'Co-Optional-Optional Podcast' in the title was posted on January 4th 2018, this was due to a lack of guests. This is not counted as a main podcast episode and can be found here. Total Biscuit vs. Jesse Cox A remix was posted to Total Biscuit's channel on February 27, 2012 and submitted to iTunes. This featured clips from both hosts almost rapping with one another using clips from the game station podcast.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiHcLEXmMO0 Squarespace Sponsorship Around the beginning of 2015 the co-optional started to have advertisements from Squarespace in the usual podcast manner. Originally this was in order to compensate for lower revenue from Youtube adverts however by the positive reception and demand they continued the Squarespace reads. These reads followed a definite story which follow the persona that the hosts play and by popular demand a compilation was posted on TotalHalibut which pointed out the 'descent into madness' the Total Biscuit persona became in the later ad reads. Episodes The podcast has taken on two names since it's conception previously The Game Station Podcast then the Co-Optional Podcast, these are the two series. Three channels have also been used to post the video version currently being posted to Cynical Brit. In almost all cases below people are referred to as their '''channel username or actual name if no personal channel exists. The date is also the video release date and not the recording date due to the host not always mentioning the date therefore just use this as a rough estimate. A star (*) next to the name means there are additional footnotes for the episode found at the bottom of the section. Notes: * Episode 62 on July 8, 2013 was the last episode of The Game Station Podcast * Episode 56 of the Co-Optional Podcast was the first episode on Total Biscuit's channel (of the co-optional podcast) * Episode 63 the logo changed from a much brighter blue logo to a darker and a little bolder logo. * Episode 85 of the Co-Optional Podcast has around an hour (till the first ad on YouTube) of normal content and then turns into a more casual co-optional lounge. * Episode 91 of the Co-Optional Podcast was at Dragon Con, expect lower quality audio and Q&A. * Episode 93 of the Co-Optional Podcast had some issues with video and audio being out of sync. It's not un-watchable but something to keep in mind. * Episode 95 of the Co-Optional Podcast is in dodger's office. Expect a bit of a change and audio problems till around 5 minutes in. * Episode 97 of the Co-Optional Podcast is in dodger's office. Expect a different format. * Episode 117 of the Co-Optional Podcast is the first with 4 guests (5 people in total) through out the episode! The layout changes with slightly smaller cameras. * Episode 120 of the Co-Optional Podcast is the live at Pax East episode expect lower quality audio and a different format. * Episode 137 of the Co-Optional Podcast is the live at Pax West episode expect lower quality audio and a different format. Also first episode of a newer intro. * Episode 146 of the Co-Optional Podcast is in Dodger's office and is all about Blizzcon 2016. * Episode 172 of the Co-Optional Podcast is at MoMocon so the audio isn't great and expect a shorter format. * Episode 180 of the Co-Optional Podcast has 4 guests (5 people in total) through out the episode! The layout changes with slightly smaller cameras. * Episode 188 of the Co-Optional Podcast was the first to have a fancy transition animation when switching between game footage and full webcam screens. * Episode 193 of the Co-Optional Podcast is in Dodger's office. TotalBiscuit's microphone isn't as good as his normal one. * Episode 207 of the Co-Optional Podcast featured a new overlay. * Episode 215 of the Co-Optional Podcast is the last episode hosted the late John "TotalBiscuit" Bain * Episode 217 of the Co-Optional Podcast was a memorial episode for TotalBiscuit hosted by Genna Dodger and Jesse References Category:Shows Category:TotalBiscuit